User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
[July 2010 Archive] [August 2010 Archive] [September 2010 Archive] Lol Lol, thanks for correcting Ice Oni, it is waaaay to early in the day for me. xD Katherine Deathpants 16:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Emerging pattern? As you may have noticed, I am slowly trying every snack on every pet. And with six different pets (seven pets, two are wraith), it is quite time consuming. Sorry I have not been as diligent on the spider, but after getting the card I lost interest. In any event, with the work on the Satyr and Wraith, I believe I see an emerging pattern, which is, all Loved snacks are in the same school (no mystery there), and, can be crafted. This might be the single best part of picking up crafting. What we need is some reporting from other schools. AngusFiredust 19:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thunder Colossus? I got attack by this. LOL Wow what a major goof up on my part! I forgot to mention in my previous topic about my theory that "all 'loved' snacks can be crafted" only applies to LEVEL 48 PETS! Sorry! The death bat is almost all done; I must say, it is quite time consuming to keep detailed notes, I have to use Wizard101, a word processsor, and this website. For instance, I like to make the price in the Bazaar is lower than the vendor, because often it is NOT! I trained every snack recipe (on both accounts too) and I just can't remember them all; that's wikia comes in, and that's why I like to help, its a great resource. I will check out the popsicle. AngusFiredust 23:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Snacks Tried the Popsicle on the Satyr and Square Root on Spider, updated wikia accordingly. Inferno Hound I just researched Inferno Hound for over an hour. I know quite a few people who would like to get one, but i cant find any stats. I also can't find anyone with an Inferno Hound. I was wondering if you could plz try to find out the stats of the Inferno Hound. -- 16:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter, Grandmaster Diviner Best we have so far Our page Inferno Hound is the best we have so far, someone would have to go research the pet in game or hatch one themselves, I've tried without success. ErinEmeraldflame 16:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Stats for Hybrids are problematic. Only 1st generation pets have standardized stats. They could be all over the place depending on the specific Hatch - even just between Orthrus and Helephant. Miguel Wildthorn 02:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another concern Erin.. Enemy Hooligan is not in the Hyde Park creature list. I would add it but i can't for two reasons. reason one is because the section says not to add text directly to that category and second reason is i don't know how to add it so.. is it possible for you too add Hooligan to the Hyde Park creature list? because they are in there... Re11ding 20:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) once again i had to edit because i forgot my signature Your welcome! This is a geat site, I just want all the info to be correct! glad to be of assistance! Re11ding 20:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) (dang it! is there anything i can set so i automatically place my signature on talk pages? i keep forgetting!) Great info on pet snacks! I will try your theories out on the Sturdy Dragon see how it works; but it does look promising. I missed all the Mega-Snack Pack items on any pet and they will stay untested. IMO if there is any one Crown item to get, it would be the Phosphorescent Maul at level 25; each of my three kids will get one, two already do, wanted to see what the best October gift card is, too bad can't get Dragonblade until December. Last night got two Queen Spiders from Yeva but no hat. I was thinking I was pushing my Balance friend to the limit, so decided to go for her Balance coat from Malistaire, and wouldn't you know it, got the hat from Gravelbeard. Now what to do with the 40 leftover enchanted Poison cards, two and the spider was dead. I forgot that my Balance friend can dispatch it pretty quick. I was trying PunkyMax's dispel trick but I gave up when the boss would put it on the spider or the spider on the boss; who gets it then? AngusFiredust 13:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) A missing treasure card Hello again Erin! it appears we have another missing object in the list of treasure cards category. Actually i don't think the card is even added to the site either! Could you check for me? The treasure card is Mutate Magma Man Re11ding 14:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Done and done. Mutate Magma Man Treasure Card page has been created. i do not know who drops it though but i filled out everything else. mind adding it to the treasure card list? oh and btw, Mutate Magma Man cards are always at the bazaar. usually there's always a 100 of them there. Re11ding 15:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Snack Guide Thanks for the heads up on the snack guide. It's awesome by the way. Ninstroyer Snack Table Thanks, great job! I suppose that Pet template could be modified a bit now - just to show what class/school does it like (for example Meals/Death in case of Brown Spider). One thing bother me - according to my notes Brown Spider (death) likes Chocolate Cake, but doesn't like Chocolate Donut - both those snacks are Death and Desserts. I'll check it once more time to be sure. Ian Owlwhisper 17:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Messed up link I was looking at pet hybrids today, and I found myself on the Basilisk page. I clicked on the link to the Creeper pet, but instead of going to the pet page, it was a page about the monster in Kensington Park. since i do not know how to edit links yet, I was wondering if you could fix it. --Jeffrey Icehunter 17:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter, Grandmaster Diviner A Simple Question I've seen Kraysys Astral Carsenet (sorry about spelling) in the game. I actually own it, from the bazaar. Trade, Auction, check! You erased what I'd put, although I knew it was tradeable and auctionable. I'd just like to tell you before putting the info back on. Leave a message on my talk page. Check the bazaar, you will see. 22:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The reason I never put the lines is because i'm not sure how, I'm pretty basic when it comes to templates. If you can tell me how I will edit the page. Thanks: 00:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Nice job on the 10 000 posts ( eat that potrast and shadow! XD) Just tried to edit but the same edit was already there! It wouldn't come out and say Trade? Yes. Auction? Yes. Annoying. More annoying than teen swears. I don't understand why it won't! Very frustrating indeed! ROAR! I don't understand. Do you? 01:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Chillcloak NP! I actually went in game to go check the spelling. A new user,Wulfswift, gave me the heads up. Good catch on his/her part. I know I wouldn't have caught it. Nebrie 04:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) T -v- t I've been pouring over some grammar sites about proper use of a hyphen. Apparently, the hyphening in the game is inappropriate. So that means the rules are up in the air and we can do whatever we want. I've always look at a hyphen to mean one word but on the wiki we like to capitalize all words except for articles. (to, a, of, the) Consistency on our website is more important that what is in game as long as it maintains the spirit/heart of Wizard 101. Make it a capital T. Frost-Toed. Nebrie 16:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ice Colossus: Pip O'Plenty vs Pip Boost I think you should remove Pip Boost as Talent Slot 3 for Ice Colossus. A 1st generation pet will only have one or the other. Pip boost has been phased out, so isn't as relevant. Miguel Wildthorn 02:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Housing conversion Actually I was looking into that right now. I was going to finish the NPC MooShu store first. I think that is the last NPC housing store that needs to be done. Then I can go through systematically and convert whatever is left. A lot I'm sure. Nebrie 02:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) In b4 10,001 Hey, I noticed you had 10,000 edits. :) Nice! Katherine Deathpants 03:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Black Spider vs Doom Scurrier Is there a real difference or is it just a name change? Miguel Wildthorn 02:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to cause a problem Hi, I'm not sure how to talk to you with the block in place. I guess this will have to do. The prices entered are 2-3 days old at most. If the item templates I'm using are out of date, are there current ones? Thanks and let me know. User:massousa Editing Issues Sorry Again for any trouble I caused. I believe this is the template I used for items: http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ItemInfobox/doc I've recopied it so it WILL be the template I use in the future. Since I've got you, I have a few questions. If I get to be a pest, just point me to an info page or tell me to go away for a while. I've been editing http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Bellow%27s_Shoes_of_the_Hushed and realized I a) named the page wrong - (It should be Bellows%27_Shoes_of_the_Hushed) and don't know how to change the name correctly and b) need to hook it to a dropped item on http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Bellows, and c) Can't seem to find it by doing a search so... a) How do I rename a page I've created and how ugly does this get if it's explicitly linked to another page? b) What's the correct way to link one page to another (like the "dropped item" case in this example)? c) In trying to fix a similar problem with "Spike's Robe of the Phoenix" I think I ended up with two slightly differently named pages because I couldn't find the first one after a search. Did you go back and purge my mess? Also, is there a lag before the Wiki Search facility can find a new page? Last bit, what's the convention on prices? There used to be a separate property for Bazaar price vs. Vendor price. Should I just put the highest vendor price (treating the Bazaar as any other vendor) or leave the Bazaar out of the equation? How about "No Auction" items? Currently, I'm treating the Bazaar as a vendor, which may not be appropriate. Thanks, I really do want to help, not just make more work for you. Cheers! Massousa 05:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Attaching pictures to pages Thanks for the info, I'll do my best. Working on http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Bellows%27_Shoes_of_the_Hushed, I got the linkages OK, I think but connecting a picture is problematic. The picture seems to upload OK, and if I try again, the wiki notes the duplicate, but it doesn't consistently show on the target page. Any thoughts as to where I booboo'd. Massousa 12:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fix There is 2 Cloud Demon on the Tenacious page --BenjaminStormrunner 19:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Categories Can I make a Category that includes exclusive pet cards? --BenjaminStormrunner 19:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Pet Cards Cards that you can't train for but your pet can have a card at a pet level These cards are like: Snow Snake, Fire Seprent, Storm Seprent, Ice Hound cards Islands From the template they are pulling the category "any level items", which is not true. Islands are level 15+. Ideas on how to fix this besides manually? Nebrie 21:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with Astral Carcanet And before you ask: that is the correct spelling XD Anyway thanks for all the help on Krasys Astral Carcanet. Appreciated. (But then again what kind of admin is unappreciated? :P) If there's any help needed I'll be calling whoever is online ... :) Again thanks. 01:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 10,000 edits I just noticed that you have over 10,000 edits. WOW. That is cool congrats. --Jeffrey Icehunter 04:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Brady's Deck of the Kraken Sry, made a mistake in the lvl. I was looking at what a deck item page should look like and i guess i must have accidentally copied the lvl thing. The deck is REALLY a lvl 30 item and i going to fix the mistake lol :) Helephant pet (new) I got my Helephant pet within the past week. I just got Health Gift as a talent, and I think I updated the listing correctly - moving tenacious to the old, Spirited and Health Gift to the new. William Ashstrider 15:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cloak Erin, I was at the bazaar snagging up treasure cards for crafting pet snacks; I sort by cost and buy the cheapest. I came across a card I have never seen; Cloak, so I bought it, then came to this website to check it out, and it is not listed. I uploaded an image of it (http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cloak.png). Sorry I can't remember the price but it was the cheapest Balance Treasure Card. AngusFiredust 20:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cloak again Thanks for creating the card page. And of course the next question is, where does it come from? AngusFiredust 20:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for make the Pet Item Card Catagory --Benjamin SR 21:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Card-Giving Talents The card giving Talents like Curse-Giver and Feeling Weak state that they provide a chance that the pet may cast the card. I think that's not quite accurate, rather they give a card for the wizard to cast. I guess, technically the animation will come from the pet. But it is significantly different from a May Cast, like Spritely, which is initiated by the pet rather than the wizard. Card-Giving Talents place cards into the wizards deck. May Cast Talents don't actually give cards as far as I know. Miguel Wildthorn 22:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can you help me become a Admin? --BenjaminStormrunner 22:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Time My friend upgrade his Green cat thug and showed me sprite time when we were hatching and then he showed me how it work like sprited --BenjaminStormrunner 22:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Another Goof I found another messed up link. This time it's the Death Oni. From the Wraith page, I clicked Death Oni but instead of going to pet, it went to the enemy in mooshu. Jeffrey Icehunter 03:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Ok Ok thanks for that too. I should probably get used to editing these by myself. I keep coming across them. Well, thanks anyways. O and btw I couldnt find that button on my keyboard so I had to copy paste it from above lol. Jeffrey Icehunter 03:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Those Eggs... I was wondering if you could maybe help me update the eggs for some of the hybrids. I hatch a lot and have friends that do to and we are normally left wondering what pet we got. I only recently figured out that I can just go to the dye shop, but I still think that it would be very helpful if we could fill in some of those blank spots where egg names should be. Thanks. Jeffrey Icehunter 03:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Siggy Button Ok thanks for that pointer. It will be very useful in signing, because for some reason the signature button isn't working today. Thanks Jeffrey Icehunter 03:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter (Used the button above tab FINALLY this is easier :D ) Item Pricing This one still confuses me a bit, I think. I haven't been touching the "Buy" prices unless a vendor is associated, and then only from the vendor listed (this is the price at which the vendor buys, correct?). "Sell" prices I've been taking from all vendors (including the Bazaar) I've offered the item for sale to. The Bazaar's auction price is always wildly higher. Since Bazaar prices were eliminated from the template, I had assumed they got folded into the vendor pricing. If that's wrong then the "high sell" price should be removed. (And tell me so I don't do that any more. Ack! Sorry!) "Low sell" price is taken from a specific vendor and is legitimate (and maybe should be copied into "High Sell" since I usually only have one sample?). If I AM wrong, is this to reflect price ranges based on color? Slightly different subject: Quests. Any ETA on the new quest template? And for your entertainment: I've been dutifully taking screen shots of my characters in quests only to find it's the quest info box that is called for in the quests' gallery. Oops. Just need to run another Death wizard up from scratch to 38th level...maybe later. Massousa 04:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Different Eggs Yes, I am aware that there are different eggs for different schools. Beind a pet fanatic has gotten me a lot of friends who are also int hatching. Some of the eggs i have asked my friends when I find out that they have hatched. If any of them are wrong, I apologize, but I have been putting what I have found out from around the spiral. P.S. being storm I am very well aware that there are different storm eggs. Jeffrey Icehunter 04:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Is That Guessing? Also because I am not 100% sure, does that count as guessing? I trust most of my friends, and I hope that they have been honest. Jeffrey Icehunter 04:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Re Prices Stuff Great! Then I'm OK on pricing. Be well. Massousa 06:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Unique Hybrids on pets pages So, it looks like you did install it, didn't you? Just glad to be of help, Death Lord 21:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) WizardBlox Can I make a WizardBlox page for the iphone app or is that not related to wizard101 enough? --Tyler225544 22:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC)